Halloween with Alice and Friends
by daughterofevil158
Summary: It's that time of year, where the leaves turn into lovely shades of red and orange, where pumpkins are carved into jack-o-lanterns, where a telekinetic and her friends, both human and mutant, play a prank and go trick-or-treating. Wait, did I say telekinetic and mutants!


_**Guess what? It's almost Halloween, and you know what that means!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Lyrics belong to TBOE and xShellah. Also, I don't own Hershey's, even though they are the most delicious thing I've ever tasted besides triple chocolate cookies.

**WARNING: **A bit of OOC-ness on April and Karai's part, but it's all in good fun!

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Alice

_The new Mille-faille sitting upon my plate  
Wanna know what it tastes of? It tastes of love_

_Question: Will you eat everything that's really sweet?  
Answer: It's all for me, so let it be!_

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be my song?" April asked jokingly as we continued walking. It was Halloween night, so naturally, I called April and Karai(don't ask how I got their phone numbers) and invited them to go trick-or-treating with me. It took a little convincing, but I won, obviously. The funny thing was, I decided that all three of us should dress up as different versions of Hatsune Miku. April was Miku from Full Course For Candy Addicts(you have _no _idea how much she fidgeted when Karai and I put the "stitches" on her), Karai was Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance Miku(she fit's the part quite well), and I was Miku from Hold, Release, Rakshasa, and Carcasses. Basically, we were a sight to see.

"Oh, shush, you. You're the one who was whining the whole time," Karai replied. My two female friends were finally able to tolerate each other…at least, as long as the-four-who-will-not-be-named-because-April's-sti ll-upset were not mentioned. I just started singing In a Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils happily. Yes, I'm twisted and messed up. Blame my parents.

"Hey, I head there was a haunted house nearby, and not one that people pay to enter," I said suddenly as we neared an old, run-down house that reminded me of my house before I got it fixed with the help of my brothers-who-won't-be-named.

April snorted. "Yeah, right. Ghosts aren't real."

The two of us smirked at her. "You're not _scared_, are you?"

Immediately, the redhead's eyes narrowed. "Move." And with that, she opened the door and walked inside, Karai and I quickly following her.

**Hello to you**

**Welcome to this dead world**

_As of now I'll sleep forever more_

"Ha ha, Alice. Stop it," Alice muttered.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I don't sound like two demon-ghost things," I replied, shaking slightly.

_Please don't be tempted to wake up once again_

**Stay by my side for all eternity**

On the outside, I was terrified. On the inside, however, I smirked. My prank was going smoothly.

_**You who left me all alone in darkness**_

_**Stranded for all of eternity**_

_**As you depart away from my body**_

_**Now I will always chase right after you**_

The walls started to ooze red, and I could see April and Karai start shaking as a ghost-like entity _floated _down the stairs.

Karai gulped and tried to bravely walk to the figure-try being the main word. "Take off the costume, idiot. We all know ghosts aren't-" Karai reached for its head, only for her hand to pass straight through.

Three seconds passed.

"_**AHHHH!"**_

The two teens ran so fast, I thought their wigs would fly off! Unfortunately, they had too much of a death grip to let go of their candy bags. I snickered. "Guys, you can come out now."

With smirks on their faces, Leo, Raph, and Donnie came out of hiding. "Did you see the looks on their faces?! I never thought I could be so _happy_!" Raph exclaimed, clutching his sides in laughter.

"I know, right? Now, where's Mikey? I want to congratulate him for managing to keep singing Lavender Town while hearing Don screech like a cat," I replied, searching the room for the orange-masked turtle. I then noticed that Donnie was covered nearly head to toe in red, and he had a strange grin on his face, despite the fact that I just insulted him. I rose an eyebrow. "Don? I thought Leo was gonna take care of the corn syrup."

He tilted his head in confusion before noticing the splotches. "Oh, uh, right! I, uh, accidentally tripped and fell in the corn syrup!"

"Uh, Don," Leo started, starting to get nervous, "the corn syrup was in a bucket. There's no way you could've tripped."

The purple-masked turtle was about to reply when Raph walked up to him and stuck his finger in the red stuff and sniffing it. His eyes widened in shock. "Guys," he stated, "this does _not _smell like corn syrup." He then turned to Don and asked slowly, "Donnie, where's Mikey?"

Donnie just grinned psychotically and pulled a bloodied kunai from his belt.

Three seconds passed.

"_**AHHHH!"**_

The two older turtles ran out of the old house screaming like girls. I laughed and shouted, "Mikey, you can come out now!"

My best friend immediately ran down the stairs and hugged me. "Alice, i-it was so d-dark a-and _scary_ up there!"

I just sighed. "I know, Mikey, I know. If it makes you feel better, we managed to prank both the girls and Leo and Raph."

The three of us grinned in unison. "That teaches them not to mess with the Terrible Trio!" I exclaimed.

"Terrible Trio?" Donnie questioned.

"Well, there are three of us, it sounds _way _better than the A-minus team, plus we're all totally insane. And don't bother denying it, Donnie."

He smirked. "I wasn't going to deny it; in fact, I was going to say that we should go cause some chaos on this fine Halloween night."

Mikey smirked. "And that's why you make the plans."

Five hours later, we were sitting on the roof with Hershey bars in our hands. I held my candy bar out. "To insanity?"

The two younger turtles looked at each other before smirking and buming their Hershey's with mine. "To insanity!" we shouted to the midnight sky.

"There they are!"

"Let's get 'em!"

"Run!" I shouted, and the three of us started running from an upset Leo, an enraged Raph, and an annoyed Karai.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Happy Halloween, everyone!**_


End file.
